My Choice
by VirtualxSimplicity
Summary: Oneshot: He was strong, but he was cruel. And yet, he was also kind...in his own way. O but how she loved him. So much. NejiTenten


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...yeah...duh. Umm...I forget who owns it...but...everyone else should know...right? Heh...heh...please don't sue. >.

This was fun...but it took me forever to think of this whole thing (plot) if there is any. Humm...

Read, enjoy, and if you like (please) review! You shall make me o-so-happy and will make my spring break a wonderful one.

Also, this...has nothing really to do with the Naruto story line, all the teams are around the age of 18 and 19, but I tried to make their personalities the same. And please, if my story is pathetic, do tell me. I need the critical opinion of fellow writers. But nothing to dramatic, (please), or I shall be sorely offended. But then again, if I thin that you are a wonderful writer, I will deffinitely take all your pointers into consideration.

Enjoy!

* * *

**My Choice  
**

"So, what if you _did _love me?"

Staring silently across from her, Neji's stoic position betrayed nothing.

Meeting his eyes uncertainly for an answer that she knew would be there, she silently berated herself at her nervousness. It didn't matter, right? If he did, does, would, could…

No, stop it Tenten. He wouldn't even _like_ her, I'm his teammate. Just a substitute to train with since Lee could only mainly attack close range, and Gai was busy with Lee. Right?

_Yes._

Wow, what a pitiful excuse.

_And so over used._

She smiled a carefree smile and pushed her thoughts aside as she pulled out her weapons and held them loosely between her fingers. Repositioning her stance, she was prepared to launch her aerial attack.

"I won't marry you."

Her smile slipped slightly as she almost dropped her shurikens. Quickly catching herself, she forced her smile to return. "Of course Neji, I knew that. It was just a question, a joke, really."

How was she supposed to know that he would answer it so seriously? Well, that's a lie. She knew he would.

"I _know _Hyuuga branch family members aren't supposed to fall in love. You've told me, remember?" And how often she was told as a child. _Over and over again._

Subtle hints dropped by his clan, to anyone really, not just her. He would someday be married to an extremely powerful kunoichi with an amazing bloodline. Yup, all the qualities that she wasn't. Oh, don't get her wrong, she was powerful in her own right, but not enough to match Neji the prodigy.

His answer was a quiet 'hn' as he walked to the nearest tree and sat in the shade. Looking expectantly at her, he glanced to the patch of grass beside him.

"Sit, we are done practicing for today."

Tenten huffed and blushed softly. Straight to the point as always.

Walking towards the appointed spot, she opted to go against his 'orders' for today and stopped a small distance away. She would sit, but not by him.

Smiling softly at her little 'triumph' for the day, she blissfully closed her eyes and relaxed her stiffened muscles.

He was glaring at her, she just knew it.

A quiet giggle escaped her mouth at the image of Neji glaring coldly at her before she could stop herself. She opened her eyes and gazed at his now somewhat petulant posture, and silently admired well…him.

He was strong, but he was cruel. And yet, he was also kind…in his own way.

Neji worked hard for what he wanted and accomplished much in all his years of training and self-discipline. He achieved what many members of his clan could only dream of doing and has earned the respect of anyone he has met. Although cold, many could not doubt his great power.

But the Hyuuga prodigy was also cruel. Callous and distant since his childhood, he rarely cared for anyone's feelings.

O but how she loved him.

So much.

Feeling a bitter smile creep up her face, she clenched her weapons tightly, wishing to relieve some sort of stress. She saw him subtly glance in her direction.

"Stop Tenten, you will hurt yourself."

And sometimes he could be kind…in his own way.

He crushed any sort of naïve thinking that one could have and would push them towards a more realistic,achievable goal.

Could her feelings towards him be one thing that he is crushing? Even after six years since being announced as a team, he had instantly thwarted any possibility of Lee ever beating him, and he had made it known quite often. He had always been more callous to those who he had called 'drop outs.'

A loud rustling in the bushes stopped Tenten's train of thought as she readied her blades. "Whose there? Come out or--"

She stopped in her threat as she was cut off by a vague raspy voice, "Hold on! It's just me Tenten."

Smiling at Naruto who had just crawled through the bush with twigs and leaves scattered throughout his clothing and in his hair, she gave him a questioning gaze. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled his trademark smile and had his arm bent behind his head. "Well, uh, you see, I was trying to find Sakura and Sasuke and I guess I got kind of lost."

She heard an amused, soft "humph" from Neji and evidently Naruto heard too. "What are you smirking at, huh? Always acting so cool like that Sasuke." His usual frown could be seen on his face. After all these years, everyone had still seemed to stay pretty much the same.

Feeling the need to intervene, Tenten cut in. "Naruto, we have no idea where Sakura and Sasuke are, but if we see them, we will tell you."

"Um, alright," he answered in his usual loud voice after a slight pause. She could see his eyes roving between Neji and herself and bounded off into the trees.

Neji and Tenten glanced at each other and shrugged. He was as eccentric as always.

Tenten sighed absentmindedly, oh yes, where was she? Something about Neji and his persistent abuse of the drop outs…

Ah, but sometimes he could be wrong. Naruto for example. She, herself believed that Naruto would someday become a great Hokage. He had never lost faith and had always continued to strive towards his goal.

But Neji was so closed…stuck with memories from the past, he had barely let anyone in. Except her.

Smiling a slight smile at that last thought, she thought of the strenuous practices over the past six years which not only helped _him_, but _her_ as well; physically, mentally, and maybe even emotionally.

Fate? Perhaps.

She still didn't believe in fate controlling their lives, but she did believe that she met Neji for a reason.

Looking back at Neji, Tenten watched contently only for a moment. Should she make her feelings known?

"Neji, I love you."

Watching as Neji's eyes widen ever-so-slightly, she smiled to herself. Talk about instant spontaneity.

"Tenten…I thought I--"

"I know," she said as she cut him off, "you told me to stop saying that. But I think everyone needs to be reminded that they are loved by someone."

Neji remained quiet for a moment before speaking. "So, who tells you that?"

Feeling a sudden rush of nerves from that question, her hand shakily brushed the fallen hair from her face and tucked it behind her hair.

"Oh, you know, friends…and stuff. It doesn't matter."

Neji's eyes pierced through hers and answered with a quiet, "Yes, it does. Who told you that?"

Tenten's gaze wavered slightly as she sighed. "Well, my mother had always told me that. She said that everyone…once in a while needs to be told that someone loves them. She had told me that the reason why she told my dad she loved him everyday was because she said that he needed to be reminded." Stifling a small laugh, she quickly glanced at Neji, "He had a hard childhood too."

Neji gave another small "hn" and looked away towards the trees. Content silence was soon enveloping their little clearing in the woods. Away from problems, away from any other loud-mouth, brash shinobi who would dare ruin such a moment. Ah, but silence was too good to leave alone.

"How did this conversation even start?" Tenten asked absentmindedly as she plucked a grass from the ground.

"You asked me if I would marry you."

Tenten leaned back against her elbows and tilted her head. "Oh, yeah."

Glancing once again towards Neji, she wished she knew what could possibly be going through his head.

"Well, you _do_ have to find a wife soon." Realizing how bold it sounded, she blushed. "Well, I meant that the Hyuuga Clan has been searching for a suitable wife for you and they haven't exactly been keeping it quiet. It's the talk of the village."

She glared as she saw a slight smirk creep up his face, "And you wish to be mine?"

Feeling somewhat miffed, Tenten rolled her eyes, "Don't get any ideas from that statement."

Neji only paused and looked at her expectantly. "Well?"

Looking down at herself in confusion, she glanced back up to meet his gaze. "Well what?"

"Do you wish to be my wife?"

She laughed somewhat bitterly at this statement. Wish to marry him? What a laugh, of course she did. She, who has been there for him while he had trained, while he wanted to talk, or not talk, who has seen his victories as well as his fare share of losses.

She loved him. So much.

"Were you not listening, Neji? Your clan wants a _suitable_ wife. Meaning that she would have to meet all of your Hyuuga Clan's standards." Placing a placid smile on her face, she turned towards him and laughed. "It doesn't matter what I want, it's really their choice in the end, right?"

"No," he said as he watched her with his seemingly all seeing eyes, "answer my question."

She met his stoic gaze with a questioning stare. "Why?"

His mouth formed a tighter line and she felt somewhat pleased with herself. She had just made the great Neji irritated.

"Everyone's entitled to their own opinion," he retorted.

"And everyone is entitled a choice," she bit back.

"Why won't you just answer the question?"

"Then why don't you tell me why you want me to answer so bad?"

Both feeling slightly exasperated and both not willing to relinquish the fight, they glared at each other silently commanding for the other to surrender.

"Oh come on! Quite arguing and just start making out already!"

Both heads turned surprised towards the yellow haired disturbance, otherwise known as Naruto, and glared daggers at him. Such irony, soon they wouldn't be _only_ glaring daggers, but would soon be throwing actual ones.

"How long have you been there?" Tenten demanded, readying her own weapons of choice, her shurikens, between her fingers.

"Oh, long enough to know that you want to marry him, but are too stubborn to say anything, and Mr. Cool guy over there is waiting for _you_ to admit it so _he_ can admit that he actually does like you too!" Smiling proudly at himself, Naruto grinned his usual cheesy grin. How clever he must have thought himself.

So preoccupied at his success of finally pointing out the obvious between Tenten and Neji, he failed to see the cluster of weapons hurdling towards him.

"Ooof." In that small instant, the disturbance was gone, most likely hanging from another tree with his arms, sides, and legs pinned.

"Well then," Tenten said timidly, a blush of pink on her cheeks, "he's gone."

Neji looked towards the weapons mistress, a serious look on his face. "Tenten, would you want to marry me?"

"I…well, do you love me?" she asked tentatively.

A resounding silence met her ears as she glanced at Neji. Having the impression that he wouldn't answer, she bit her lip softly.

"Neji…what if you _did_ love me?"

And here it was, that same simple question.

It was her turn to look expectantly at him as she waited for his answer.

Neji's position betrayed nothing, but there, it was there in his eyes, his pearl-like eyes showed his turmoil and confusion. His answer came out soft and faint, but she could hear it.

"Then I wouldn't marry you."

Her mind went blank at his unexpected answer. "Why?" she demanded as liquid formed in her eyes because of frustration.

Neji's eyes faltered, as he gazed at Tenten's resolved position. "Because if I did love you, I could never forgive myself if I had to leave you. It is my duty, my curse that comes with being from the Hyuuga Branch.. It is because of my seal that if I had to die, I could not die peacefully knowing that I would leave the one I love, I would die with the feelings of bitterness."

Tenten longed to scream at his pathetic excuse, but gave a small smile and answered simply, "I know."

Not willing to be outdone by the simple statement, Neji bitterly stated, "And the clan will also choose my wife. One who they think is suitable enough. My opinions hardly matter."

Once again, a smile and a simple reply was his answer. "I know."

Neji sighed and quoted, "'Everyone is entitled with a choice,' as you had said, and this is my choice. I choose to not marry you."

Tenten smiled once again, "And 'everyone is entitled with an opinion,' as you had said, and this is _my_ opinion." She paused and flushed faintly murmuring, "You have some sort of feelings for me, we both know it, somehow even Naruto is able to figure that out, but don't want to get too attached. I love you, and I will keep on reminding you until you admit to yourself that just being friends is in no way better than…marriage."

As the barricade of silence enveloped them once again, hope flickered slightly in her mind. Throughout all these years, he had not rejected her in any way except in the prospect of marriage. But did marriage really matter if they had already given their souls to each other?

_'No,'_ she thought bitterly, it wouldn't. But why should she suffer because of this seemingly unfair time and setting? Why should she choose to stay by any man's side who might not even recognize her as a potential wife?

_'Because,'_ she thought resolutely, _'it's my choice...to love this man or not. In the end, it will all come down to whether I will choose to stay with him or leave. It's my choice.'_

With a brief pause of hesitancy, she tilted her head and honestly murmured, "I love you Neji, and I will try to remind you of that often."

She paused as she looked determinedly at him for his reaction. Watching him as he turned his head upwards, towards the bright afternoon sky, she heard his quiet, somewhat distant answer.

"And I wish I could remind you of that everyday too, Tenten."

Tenten smiled softly, it was as close of an 'I love you' that she would get…for now.

* * *

**VxS**

Please be so kind and review! My first one-shot on :)


End file.
